Agriculture is the cultivation and breeding of animals, plants and fungi for food, fiber, biofuel, medicinal plants and others. The dominant agricultural methodology in modern times, often referred to as industrial agriculture, is typically based on large-scale monoculture farming and usually involves plant breeding, agrochemicals such as pesticides and fertilizers, and technological developments that have in many cases sharply increased yields from cultivation, while causing widespread ecological damage and negative human health effects. Over one third of the world's workers are employed in agriculture, and not surprisingly agricultural food production and water management are increasingly becoming global issues.